Five Kids At Freddy's
by Writers Of Chaos
Summary: So five children have gone missing...that much is true. Many think that the old Night Guard killed them; he has been apprehended, but there is no proof that he did it, and there are no bodies to be found. So what if it wasn't him? In all of his interviews he spouts crazy stuff. "The animatronics did it!" He tells them, and this is true. The animatronics want to play a deadly game.
1. Prologue

Cameron  
>Forget everything you know about Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria...<p>

Forget how friendly the singing robots are...

Forget all that shit...

Because it isn't true...

The machines are crazy!

Kind by day, but by night they are psychopathic killing machines...

You wouldn't believe how many dead bodies I've seen...

I was locked away in a very dark place...

Four other children were here with me...

One of them was huddled into my side, crying softly.

She was afraid of the dark.

So I held her close and tried to soothe her.

We'd been down here for god knows how long.

Hungry...

Cold...

Tired...

They were cruel to us...

The bunny and the chicken...

Foxy usually just observed...

He was the shy one...

And I'd never seen Freddy come down...

Either way the two by themselves was painful enough to endure.

Kizu whimpered, hiding her face in the crook of my arm.

"I w-w-wanna go h-home..."

I stroked her curly hair, trying not to cry myself.

I was only thirteen...

But I was the eldest and I had to stay strong...

"I want to go home too...and we will get to go soon..." I hugged her tightly. "I promise..."

I spoke too soon...

A bright light blared down from the opening above our heads.

The entrance to where we were being kept prisoner.

Bonnie entered first, white pupils glowing sinisterly in the darkness...

Chica followed...her demented smile plastered across her face as always.

And they still stunk of rotting meat...

Bonnie made a noise, throwing something on the ground.

They made hollow thunking noises.

_**Freddy said to bring you this...**_ She said.

Chica cackled. _**I have pizza for you guys!**_

I personally would never eat pizza again for as long as I lived if I ever escaped this terrible place...

But it was all that we had and if I didn't eat I would die.

So when Chica set the boxes down I partook just like the other four kids.

And it turned out that what Bonnie had thrown was bottles of soda.

Now that is something that I'd never get sick of.

I finished the drink before the actual meal.

I had to coax Kizu into eating, she seemed so terrified, as if something bad would happen to her if she took a single bite of anything...

This situation was no worse than when she was with her father...I know because before we got trapped here we were best friends...

But...

This place wasn't any better for her either.

_**You get finished eating.**_ Bonnie demanded. _**Then...we can start the night's game.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Leo

When I heard the bunny say those words, chills ran through my body.

The games that we were forced to play usually involved hurting us in some way or other.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Pyro asked, lightly touching my hand so I knew where he was.

I shook my head, even though I knew that he couldn't see the gesture.

"I dunno." I mumbled, glaring at Bonnie's white pupils. "Maybe we'll see Freddy for once..."

Pyro's hand twitched when I said that.

"I hope not."

"Yeah..."

Then I saw Bonnie walk towards Cameron and Kizu.

Cameron had pulled the smaller girl onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her to shield her from the animatronic.

Bonnie didn't grab at Kizu, but picked Cameron up by the back of the shirt. She let out a noise of pain, and maybe strangulation, but continued to hold Kizu close.

But then Chica tried to pry her from Cameron's grip.

"No!" Cameron roared. "Leave her alone!" She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling against the powerful grip of the robot.

The smaller girl was snatched from Cameron's grasp, and Cameron respectively growled at the animatronics.

Kizu was wailing in terror, Chica cradled her and rocked her as if she were a baby. Chica wasn't violent...per say. She just had a tendency to get carried away during play...and thus, someone gets injured.

And as this scene unfolded before us, I could feel Pyro tense when Bonnie began to walk towards us both.

Bonnie leaned down to us, coming nose to nose with me; Pyro clung to my arm as if it would save his life.

Bonnie tilted her head. _**Where... **_She looked around. _**Where is Ahsha?**_

Pyro and I exchanged glances.

She was hiding...in the far corner as always.

Trying to get some sleep even though it was impossible...

**_Where...is...Ahsha...?_** She asked again. **_I don't want to have to find her myself..._**

The animatronics were not particularly fond of Ahsha, mainly because she was a fairly smart girl and she was always trying to find ways to escape...

I swallowed hard, looking into the soulless eyes of the robot rabbit. "She's in the far corner...she had trouble sleeping last night..."

Chica made a noise, one of mock concern. **_Ohhhh poor Ahsha. Go get her Bonnie, let her play with us. It might make her feel better._**

Bonnie chuckled and went to retrieve Ahsha, who started screaming.

**_Shut up! _**Bonnie demanded, shortly following a soft and slightly metallic smack.

She'd struck Ahsha...

She was quiet now.

**_Okay...so...the rules of this game are simple... _**Bonnie began, cackling gleefully. **_Hide 'n' seek! We're going into the shop tonight. More places to hide there..._**

Chica continued Bonnie's sentence.**_ If you can hide until morning...you get a special prize!_**

**_There are more of us in the store though. _**Bonnie rejoined.**_ It won't be as easy as you think..._**

They set Kizu, Ahsha, and Cameron on the floor next to us, going back to the door into our prison and opening it up.

**_We will go count...you have sixty seconds to hide...let the game begin._**


	3. Chapter 2

Ahsha

One minute...

Better make it count.

I shakily stood up, my head spinning because the bunny had struck me.

_**You haven't heard the rules yet.** _Bonnie said. _**Each one of you will be assigned a seeker... and only your seeker can find you.  
><strong>_

The damned chicken clapped when Bonnie had said that.

_**Yep! Freddy is Pyro's seeker, Bonnie is Cameron's seeker, I'm Kizu's seeker, Foxy is Leo's seeker, and Mangle is Ahsha's seeker.**_

As Chica was talking, each person flinched when their name was said, with the exception of Cameron. She actually _growled_ when her name was said.

"I don't like this." Cameron muttered. "Someone's gonna get hurt... or... die."

Bonnie and Chica went around, pulling each of us to our feet and forcing us towards the door.

_**The game starts... now.**_ Bonnie said, and the two of them shoved us to the floor, and we all got up, running away from them as fast as we could.

* * *

><p>Cameron<p>

When the animatronics told us to go, I grabbed Kizu and ran. I remembered the shop from when I was younger, before I knew how evil the animatronics were.

"Where are we gonna hide?" Kizu asked, whimpering.

"Somewhere that I remember well." I ran into the shop, which was clearly abandoned now, and looked at the bookcase. "Crawl through the bookcase."

"What?"

"Trust me. Crawl through the bookcase." I watched as Kizu climbed through the bookcase and to the back, which was nonexistent. I followed Kizu, holding my breath as the board creaked threateningly. I sighed in relief when I saw that the stairs were still here. Kizu was already climbing the stairs to the room above. The only reason I knew anything about the secret room was because when I was little, I ran from my mom and found it.


	4. Chapter 3

Ahsha

Who was Mangle!?

I've only ever seen the four, but now there were extras?

The store was so much different than when I had last seen it...

Everything looked new and clean...

The hiding spots and little crevices that I remembered were all nowhere to be found...

And that terrified me tremendously.

Not to mention the possibility of new animatronics to watch out for.

New rooms...

I was going to get found first.

But even so, I had to try my hardest to keep my distance.

I never wanted to see this "Mangle"...

There was a gift shop, a new room, full of toy Bonnie's and Chica's and Freddy's other mascots, and in the far corner of the room there was a giant box.

As good a place to hide as any.

I scrambled over to it, slipping the top off and climbing inside.

It was more cramped than I realized, but I fit fine and it wasn't unbearably uncomfortable. And I could fit the lid back on without anyone knowing that I moved it.

I think I could stand to keep myself curled up in here...

At least until morning...

It was actually kind of soft, cozy, and I found myself trying to doze for the first time since I'd been kidnapped by the animatronics...

That is...

Until the music box started to play.

X.X.X

_A.N. - D!sc0rd3r here, sorry about the short chapter, I'm just now starting to get over my writer's block. Even thought it's shirt I hope it's okay._


	5. Chapter 4

KizuKeru

I clung to Cameron's arm, it was probably the hardest I had ever exerted in my entire life...

I was just so terrified...

"C-C-Cameron...?" I stammered softly, looking to her even though I could not see in the darkness. "W-where is that music coming from...?"

She sighed, seeming angry more then scared about our situation. "I don't know, Kizu. It's best to just ignore it..."

My shoulders shook from the pressure it was taking to hold in my terrified sobs.

She shook me. "Get a hold of yourself!" She whispered harshly. "If they hear us we're dead!"

I whimpered. "I-I'm sorry..."

She sighed again and hugged me close. "It's okay, Kizu, it's okay..."

We sat close and held each other for so long...

Listening to the dark, evil sounds of the animatronics moving around the empty store...

And we helped each other to hold our breath...

To make sure they would never find us...

It was working so well...

But I had my eyes closed tight, and I had been trying to sleep.

I heard someone say hello just as I was starting to doze...

And when I opened my eyes I saw two bright, big blue eyes peeking in at us.

**_Hi!_** He said cheerfully.

Then...

He started to climb in.

X.X.X

_A.N. - D!sc0rd here! Finally got another chapter up! I thought it would be longer though...oh well!_


	6. Chapter 5

Ahsha

The music wasn't really bothering me...

It did at first...

But after a while I realized that it was just music.

It didn't indicate that something was coming to get me.

It wasn't some form of terrible foreshadowing...

I was actually safe for the first time in forever since I had been kidnapped...

Safe in that dark, soft box...

I could have stayed there all night and been perfectly hidden until daybreak...

And then I could leave and never have to see this hell-hole ever again...

But my friends...

I would have to come back for my friends...

I was torn between escaping on my own and staying alive...or possibly dying to help them...

To save them...

I have to help them...

Save them...

And that thought kept rushing thought my head; for what seemed like forever I contemplated how I would come back and help them out of this hell...

And I was focused so hard on my thoughts that I didn't realize that long, cold, bony fingers were stroking through my long, violet hair.

**_Pretty...little...puppet..._** Cooed a low, deep voice. A male voice, no doubt.

Trembling violently, I slowly, very reluctantly made myself look up...

And I saw two small white lights aimed down at me...these lights being the pupils of pitch black eyes, these lights which illuminated the white face, painted beneath the eyes with violet stripes...

The Marionette.

I froze.

I couldn't think of what else to do.

There this giant, ten-foot monster was stroking my hair.

It was terrifying.

_Why?_

_Why...?_

_What!?_

Then I remembered...

When mom had taken me to the pizzeria on my birthday...

I had been dressed up like a fancy puppet...

I wanted to be a princess or something lame like that...

But no...

**_Pretty... _**He said again, smiling happily down at me for a moment before he realized my mortified expression. **_Puppet?_**

I whimpered softly and he leaned down to me further, touching my face lightly, just under my eyes with his slender fingers. **_What's wrong, puppet...?_**

I swatted at him frantically, not making any noise other than maybe those created by my struggles.

"I'm...not...a...puppet..." I whispered harshly...

His face was sad now, hurt, he reeled his arms back from me, only for a moment, then reached out and poked something on my chest.

**_H...happy birthday...Ahsha Grace..._**

That's when I stopped struggling.

He remembered back that far? That's so strange...

He was made to perform for me on that day.

That happy, eventful day.

And he was so kind.

He gave me a tiny white flower to put in my hair...

**_Ahsha... _**He then murmured, curling himself around the edges of the box, leaning into the walls of it and yet surrounding me. **_I'll help you...I'll save you..._**

_Gee, that sounded familiar..._

"Will..." I began, trying my hardest not to stutter like a moron. "Will you help my friends...?"

He smiled at me, stroking my hair once again. **_We'll help...save them...but first..._** He pointed to the wall of the box directly in front of us. **_The music has to stop..._**


End file.
